


Arrest Me!?

by DarkHime213



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating Husband, Eren is a hard working single father, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Levi wished he was, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nope I Blame Friends, Petra is mentioned, Twins Armin and Annie, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Eren just wants to relax in his own home without a certain somebody calling the police but when your daughter is their children's only friend. Expect the police to be called often.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Arrest Me!?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I made up while laying in bed mentally exhausted from college assignments. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Your an emotionless asshole Levi!"  
"And you're a crazy bitch that makes me wish I listen to Petra."  
"What does my sister have to do with this!?"  
"I should have slept with her instead!"

Eren could hear the screaming loud and clear from across the street. He was standing near his front door sipping a glass of sweet ice tea. The couple had been going at it for a good hour now and he was surprised to not hear any glass shattering yet.  
A shiny stone goes flying out the kitchen window shattering it to bits. Screams of terror come there back yard as two young kids and a dog rush from the back to his house.  
"Mikasa your friends are here." He opened the door before they even had a chance to knock. "She's in her room go on up." The nodded still trembling as the went upstairs. The dog settled down near his feet and dozed off.  
"Daddy can Annie and Armin stay the night please." She was still in her bright baby blue dress he put her in that morning.  
"I'll have to check with there mommy and daddy but sure why not." She jumped happily.  
"Thank you, daddy. Annie, he said yes now get me out this thing." He shook his head smirking. "That explains the dress." He looked back outside the window to see Mr. Ackerman make his way over. He was in nothing but a muscle shirt and black dress pants. And by god, he is the definition of sexy.  
"Hey, kid are my brats here?" Eren gave him a look and huffed. "Augh Eren are my brats here?"  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you if they could stay the night?"  
"Yeah it might be best but I need to speak with them first."  
"If your divorcing mom than Armin owes me a dollar."  
"No way I bet a quarter Annie." Levi shook his head told Eren he will bring there overnight bags before the two snapped out the argument.  
"Wait where did dad go?"  
"He went to go get your overnight bags. Now I was thinking pizza for dinner?" They squeal and rush back into Mikasa's room to play.

Eren looked at the untouched pizzas and sleepy children. They were prep for bed and snuggling up to each other. He looked down at the empty bowls of mac and cheese confused.  
"You kids literally ate a whole thanksgiving turkey and ham last year. How did a small side fill you up?" Mikasa shrugged and laid down across the twins. "Nope nope nope get up you three. Your not making me carry you fo bed." They moaned and tried to block him. "Go on get up." He smirked and just raised his voice a bit. He quickly turned his head when his baby girl gave him a glare that could melt steel.  
"Don't wanna daddy." He didn't dare look down knowing what she was playing.  
"Yeah, and daddy doesn't want a backache. So guess who's gonna win?" He heard her grumble and wake Annie and Armin enough to get them upstairs with his help of course. He wasn't a total jerk.  
A knock on the door spooked him. It was late and most of his friends know better than to stop by at this time.  
"Oh hello, Mr. Ackerman is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Yeah, I got a text from Annie about an uneaten gold sitting in your living room?"  
"The cheese pizza."  
"And what is a tropical paradise?"  
"Probably the pineapple pizza." Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren played innocent while inviting him in.  
"Okay, so what in the heck is a?" Eren holds up a cookie pizza and Levi just stares. "Why are my kids so weird?" Eren laughs and passes him a plate of pineapple pizza and a beer.  
"If it makes you feel better I'm almost positive Mikasa helped her out while Armin did the spell checking." Levi agrees it did sound like something those three would do. 

"I wonder why they even wanted me to come over?" Eren plops down beside him confused as well.  
"Maybe they heard the screaming and wanted to give you a break?"  
"Ugh, we were that loud again?" Eren nodded as the man hid his face. "Why haven't any of you actually called the cops yet?"  
"Because you are literally chief of police and you will never throw the mother of your children in jail. No matter how many shiny stones she throws at your head." Levi glared hard at the laughing young man beside him.  
"Give me another slice brat."

The pizzas were long gone and the beer and nearly there.  
"So she decided blue was her all-time favorite color but she would never wear it because it was too girly." Levi shook his head muffling his chuckles.  
"Annie did the same with orange. Except she roped Armin into agreeing with her just after I brought them the matching pumpkin costume for Halloween."  
"Is that why they went as two neon green pumpkins that year?" Eren had tears in his eyes remembering that year.  
"Yep, those two refused to change their minds thankfully the guy at the desk was more than happy to exchange the two for a different color set."  
"I'm so happy our kids are friends."  
"Shouldn't I be the one saying that. I mean it Mikasa is a blessing." Eren looked confused "Because of the current Mrs., I wasn't sure if those two would be able to keep friends let alone make them." Eren agreed silently. He remembers when they first moved here and started laughing again. "What got you in a fit of giggles brat?"  
"I was remembering the first time I met your wife and kids."

Flashback

Eren had just gotten the last of Mikasa stuff upstairs. The movers were gone. The electrician just left and the Plumber was in the basement doing the last bit of his job. Eren spent months fixing this house and he had no choice but to move in today. The house wasn't even nearly done but it was at least liveable in.  
"Daddy is my room done yet!?" She wasn't exactly screaming more like squeaking. She was six and he couldn't expecting much patience from a six-year-old.  
"Yeah, Mikasa it is done come on in." She rushed in again squeaking in excitement. She looked around the room in awe. Eren had gone all out in her room needing Mikasa to not just like this house but love it.  
"Its amazing Daddy I love it. Look at all the stars and my bed is a castle and its all blue!" Eren was thrilled she was spinning around the room laughing and squeaking all over the place. He bought the bed from a fleamarket and was able to craft the castle background and decoration without her noticing. It took a while to paint the wall since a portion had to be the night sky, a full moon, a sunrise, and a sunset. It took a long time and thankfully he knew crazy people that enjoyed staying up all night on a work night to paint a ceiling to match the walls. "Daddy, are you listening?"  
"Um yeah sorry Mikasa can you repeat that?" She grumbled cutely and repeated.  
"I said can my new friends come in to play?" Eren wasn't sure about that idea.  
"First they have to go ask there mummy or daddy if they can."  
"And if they can?" He smirked down at her patting her head.  
"Then you can show them all the new toys you got for Christmas." She rushed out of the room. "Don't run down the stairs, Mikasa!"  
"Yes, daddy!" He sighed and went downstairs. The front door was wide open letting fresh air in. The newly waxed porched glistened in the sun as he stepped out.  
"Ugh." The front of the house was painted a lovely dark shade of green on ninety percent of the front. The only area that needed a reprint was the areas around the door and lower windows thankfully. "I still have the paint and it isn't supposed to rain for another few days." He smiles and goes to fetch the paint buckets from the basement. 

He had just finished the third of four windows when Mikasa and two adorable twins run into the yard.  
"Daddy this is Annie and this is Armin. Their dad said they can come over but they need to leave for dinner."  
"That's fine just head up to your room and don't go in the kitchen yet." The giggle and go inside. "I should make them a snack so they stay out of the kitchen." He finishes off the last window and heads inside for a break and to make them a snack. He making small talk with the twins or really Annie while they eat. He then makes sure the kitchen was safe enough for them to enter while he finished painting outside. He walks back outside carrying a small cooler filled with rootbeer for him to enjoy. For another twenty minutes, everything was nice and peaceful. It was sunny and cloudy out. The wind was blowing nicely and it just seemed like the neighbors were unnaturally jolly.  
"Almost done just got to add the topcoat." He started on the far right of the house and went slowly coving the house gently. He was just about to get to the porch when he noticed someone walking their dog past his driveway. He gives them a cheery wave and grabs a bottle and takes a seat on his porch when he sees the woman. She was walking her dog as well but she didn't look happy about it. She was glaring up at his house looking like she wants to burn it down.  
"Um hello, how might I help you." That seemed to be her permission slip because right after he said that she went nuts. Screaming about how he's a lazy nobody that should get off his butt and get back to work. He definitely heard a couple of how dare yous but she was talking so fast he was lucky enough to catch what he did.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" He gave her a confused looked.  
"Um Ma'am I'm not sure what the problem is but perhaps we can talk about this like adults."  
"Excuse me but the only adult here is me and you need to get back to work and stop wasting this poor family money!"  
"Oh, I get it now. Ma'am, I live here and this is my house-"  
"How dare you tell me such lies. I mean really how can a snot-nose brat afford a lovely house like this." Somehow the fact that this lady has insulted him didn't even annoy him. In fact, he chuckled at how dramatic she was being with her obviously fake designer bag, badly done dyed blonde and green hair blowing in the wind and adorable puppy yipping up at him was practically begging for Eren to pet him. "Are you listening to me?"  
"Honestly I stopped a little after you started screaming again." She gasped but he continued. "Now if you don't have an actual problem with me I would like to finish up my house thank you." He gave the cute puppy on the last pet and went back to the porch with his drink.  
"You say that now but just you wait. My husband a cop and I'll have him arrest you?"  
"Yeah sure okay bye." He waved until he was sure she was gone. Then he went back to focusing on the house. It was an hour later long after he was finished and just relaxing in his front yard did a police car pull up making him nervous.  
"Holy crap her husband was a cop wait, no way she probably just called an lied to them. So no need to be nervous. You haven't done anything." The man had made it up the driveway by the time Eren had calmed down and removed his hat. "Oh shit, he's hot play this cool Eren."  
"Hello, Officer how can I help you this fine evening?" He looked around and focused on him again.  
"I got a call about some teenager working on a house disturbing people? You wouldn't have seen someone matching that description?"  
"No sir but a woman walking her dog did come up here and start screaming at me for taking a break. I don't know her since I just moved in but she lives somewhere that way I think." The officer nods and looks up at the house.  
"So your Yeager huh." Eren looked startled until he turned around to see the twins waving. "Welcome to the neighborhood and sorry for the crazies. There a rare few I promise." Eren just chuckled and shook the man's hand.  
"You can call me Eren sir."  
"Then you can call me Levi. Now that I've checked out the scene I'm calling this in as a false alarm." Eren nodded just as the crazy woman walked up the cop car.  
"Oh, honey I should have known they would send you. Now, you can arrest that rude boy for wasting this man's time." Both men looked confused for different reasons.  
"Honey wait is she your-"  
"Damn it woman didn't I just tell you this morning to not abuse my station for you stupid nonsense." She looked offended and started to scream.  
"Honey you've seen him with your own eyes. He's a hoodlum and wasting people's time." Some of the more elderly neighbors started to come out there homes to watch. "He should be working until the house is done not sitting down drinking a beer!" She screamed that last part out.  
Eren looked around embarrassed. Most of the neighbors on this block hadn't met him yet. So this would be their first impression of him. The few with families glared his way while the crazy lady continued screaming about him being a horrible influence.  
"Ma'am I wasn't drinking a beer. There are three children in my home at the moment and that would be highly irresponsible." She quieted down for a second but he hushed her. "Not done I also told you earlier when you first came out to scream at me that this is my house. I am not working for anyone. I own this property."  
"I don't believe you!" She looked furious than frozen. "You have three children right now? Who is caring for them your only a child? There's no way you can care for three children. Are they even yours did yours? Did you kidnapped them?" Eren went pale at the accusation when Levi stepped up grabbing his wife's arm.  
"Woman are you trying to get arrested for harassment." She tried to sputter out a reply but he told her to get home.  
"Please just leave my property before you cause more damage. I haven't met any of my neighbors at all and you've most likely scared them away."  
"How rude honey are you going to let him speak to me this way." Levi looked like he wants to arrest her right then and there.  
"Woman if you don't get home right now I promise I will arrest you." She goes pale and quickly rushes back down his driveway down the street. Levi turned to back the still slightly freaked out Eren. "I am very sorry about that are you okay?" He nodded shakily.  
"Yeah um I'm fine just um is she always like that? Did we just meet on a bad day?" He was calming down slowly until he saw her running back up on his grass with something in her hand. "Wait what is she?" She stopped halfway up to his house. He couldn't see what she was doing but he did hear the shatter of glass and the screams. "Kids!" He rushes into the house ignoring the broken glass from his kitchen window. "Oh, kids." They were pressed up against each other tear eyed halfway up the stairs.  
"Daddy what was that!" Mikasa rushed down the stairs to hug him. They all could hear the screaming from outside and it didn't sound pretty. Eren thinking fast kicked the door close just as the Plumber walked up the stairs from the basement.  
"Um, sir is there a problem?" He looked nervous as the children were still crying and there was a cop car in the front yard.  
"Um no just a misunderstanding with a cop and his wife. " Eren froze hearing another window shatter this time closer. "Hey get out the way this lady is-" Another window breaks, kids scream in terror, and his Plumber goes down hard. "I'm so happy I paid upfront." He gets the kids upstairs to Mikasa's room with the promise of cake if they stay put. He then ran back downstairs to move the unconscious Plumber from danger and eased himself to the nearest broken window to see what she was throwing.  
"Woman do not make me tase you because you know I will." He had the taser out as she danced around him screaming about saving the innocent or something. "That's it." She hit the ground spazzing and twisting on the ground. He quickly moved up to cuff her and drug her over to the car.  
"So is this normal!?" Levi looked like he wanted to flip him off but he called for back and an ambulance instead. 

end of flashback 

"One how do you remember that and two how long have we been talking?" The check the time on the tv and jumped. "It's like three am!" Levi sat up quickly but then groaned and sank back into the couch. "Yep, not going to work in the morning." Eren laughed at him making him a glare.  
"Aw is the old man too tired?" He chuckled as Levi sits up again slowly this time.  
"Who are you calling old man brat." He moved a bit closer as Eren turned away muffling his laughter.  
"Mh I don't know what you mean. Maybe you've had a bit to much old man?" He laughed again as Levi starts mumbling again and getting closer.  
"I'm not wasted but I'm drunk enough to not take this crap from you brat." Eren shivered feeling the Levi whisper into his neck. He straightens his back out and looked away.  
"I don't know what you mean-ah Levi!" He whispers yelled as Levi yanked him across the couch. Laying him down trapping him on his back. "Ah, no-oh Levi s-s-stop I-ah." The bastard had started kissing his neck in every sensitive place he had.  
"You so cute like this Eren." He bits down hard drawing out a low muffled groan. "I love how long your hair has gotten but I can still remember when it was short. Yeah, I can remember laying you down on this very couch and making you scream only mere minutes before our kids got off the bus." Eren was doing his best holding back his screams as Levi took it upon himself to make him lose his mind.  
"Levi stop it your married and the kids are still-Ah!" He slapped a hand over his mouth and started to pray that he shut Mikasa's door before he came back downstairs. "Ah please, what if I um oh please." Levi was enjoying his show when Eren placed his hand on his chest. He smirked down at the trembling palm and the whining panting mess below him.  
Eren was sure he was a mess by now. It never took Levi long to have him begging but now was really not the time. He refused to sleep with a married man (again) and the kids were upstairs. He placed both hands on Levi's toned out chest and whined as he gently grinds their hips together nearly making him want to scream. He didn't know if he was pushing or pulling Levi to him by this point and really he didn't care.  
"Ah, Levi just um oh kiss me please mph!" The kiss muffled his scream as Levi decided to pick the pace.  
He was once again successfully making Eren given in when a bang on the door nearly got him thrown off the couch.  
"Who in the hell is up this late?" Levi let himself get pushed away as Eren moved to get up.  
"I don't know but whoever it is. They're going to wake the kids up." He reached the door and groaned.  
"What is it, my wife?" He winced as Eren glared at him to keep it down.  
"Thankfully no but I feel that she is the reason half the neighborhood seems to be outside with flashlights and of course." He steps away from the door waving for Levi to come over. "Why there seems to be a cop at my door."  
"What?" He walked over and saw a very tired and annoyed Hange standing in front of the porch. "Damn it what has she done now?" Eren opened the door letting Levi and himself step out.  
"Hey, captain I guess you started here. I should have known. Have you had any luck locating the kids." She looked exhausted and sad say that.  
"Hange I don't want you to take this the wrong way but what in the hell are you talking about and why is half the neighborhood up at three am?" She looked confused and shocked.  
"Sir your children are missing remember. You had your wife call the station." Eren walks inside and upstairs while Levi explains that the kids are here for a sleepover.  
"Yeah there in there sleeping and I'm not about to go to jail for kidnapping." Hange was getting more and furious the longer they talked.  
"So let me get this straight. Your wife once again calls the police for a fake panic but this time kicked into high gear by lying and saying you were out looking for them. Causing most of the damn neighborhood to be out for over four hours trying to find kids that were perfectly safe." She was trembling by the end of her near screaming rant. Many others had stopped to listen and weren't looking too happy about the situation.  
"Wait so you've had the kids this whole time and didn't think to tell anyone of us!?" Some guy screamed from the back of a now very large crowed standing in his yard.  
"Yeah what are you even doing with a stranger's kids!?" The mass got louder and anger.  
"One I'm positive more than one of you are crushing my garden." Some guy jumped to make a point he was definitely doing that. "Two of these kids sleepover so often they leave clothes here. So I'm no stranger to them." He then grabs Levi pushing him up ahead. "And three their father just walked out of my house. I should also mention he gave them permission to stay over. So if you all want to be mad at someone." He points towards the back where he can just spot a badly done dyed blonde and green head backing away. "There mother who set this whole thing up is right back there." A large portion of the crowd turned around and glared at the woman as she quickly made her way down the road.  
"Everyone please go home. I'm sorry about what has happened and I will be having a very long talk with Mrs. Ackerman" She looks over to Levi and smiles brightly as he nods "down at the police station. Make way people I get to make an arrest." People moved out of the way of the crazy sleep-deprived officer.  
"I'm going to bed goodnight, Mr. Ackerman." Eren shut the door before Levi could react. He did react when he heard the lock. The crowd dissipated soon after Haji left leaving Levi on the porch alone.  
"Wait Eren lets talk about this." He watched the lights go off and could hear him walking upstairs. "Yeah, I was expecting that damn it." He groaned mumbling that he could at least get a goodnight sleep in his own bed for once as he watches Hange drive away with his screaming wife in the back of her cop car.


End file.
